Return of the immortal
by Whovianrycbar123
Summary: Who is the doctor likely to run into in a alien bar set to look like the 1950s... (None other than captain cheesecake - 'thats beefcake' 'and thats enough hugging')
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is my first fanfic so its pretty rubbish...oh well! I hope you guys enjoy it! reviews would be greatly appreciated! :)**

**Rated T because this is Captain Jack.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own doctor who...that would be the BBC**

The TARDIS made its natural sound, well... The sound of the breaks being left on, as it materialised in a familiar place. Cardiff, present day, 2.34 p.m. Saturday. "So why are we here?" A bemused Clara leaned against the railing of the TARDIS. The doctor flicked a switch and the lights of the TARDIS instantly grew brighter. "Well, theres a rift here that bleeds energy, we can open the TARDIS engines and soak up the fuel... won't take long" Clara turned and looked at the TARDIS screen. "So it's a pit stop yeah?" The doctor simply nodded. He too looked at the screen, hoping he wasn't joined by a former companion again who had sent him to the end of the universe.

Nothing. _Good_ the doctor thought.

"Ok, she's all fuelled up off we go!" The doctor smiled beamed as he pulled a lever.

"So where are we going?" Clara asked while twiddling a dial on the console. "Well first it seems the TARDIS has decided to take us somewhere... With a high amount of artron energy leaking?"

Clara stared at the doctor, her eyebrow furrowed. The doctor turned to see the baffled look on her face. "It's...erm...well...complicated" Clara walked halfway round the console "i don't doubt it".

The sudden thud and noise gave hints to landing securely. The doctor stared at the screen puzzled to where they were. " we're in a closet? ... No wait a bar... In 1953? No...yes...no a planet with a 1953 theme. Planet... Kamboria! Of course!" The doctor was gleeful he had deciphered their location.

He ran to the door and turned his head back to Clara who was stood still waiting for him to explain why they were on some weird planet bar set to look like the 1950s looking for some energy stuff - he didn't answer.

" you coming?" He exclaimed waiting for Clara rather impatiently. Clara just stood there hoping he would explain but gave gave up, rolled her eyes and bounced to the doors.

The doctor ran out with his sonic at the ready to detect this energy he had mentioned. Clara watched as the doctor dragged her to the bar and extended the jaws of his sonic.

The sat tentatively on some surprisingly comfy bar chairs. She rolled her eyes and turned to face the bartender who had poured some kind of glowing liquid for her - she wasn't going to drink it though; no intensions what so ever. A man in a long navy world war II style coat sat beside her. He was a very fine looking fellow - he didn't seem at all alien (but to be fair neither did the doctor). He turned his head and caught a glimpse of the brunette sat at his side. The corner of his mouth raised- he was about to turn on his charm.

"Captain Jack Harkness and _who_ are you?" His look was very flirtatious. Clara turned to face the man and got a better look of him - he was quite good looking. Clara giggled slightly at his pick up line. The doctor turned to see his smiling companion and then over her shoulder to the owner of that extremely familiar american accent. The doctors face dropped. "Don't start". Captain Jack peered at a man with an awful dress sense. He pulled out a little metal device that started beeping.

'Ah, should of known" Jack grinned. "Doctor detector" he held the beeping device in the air before placing in back into his pocket. Clara looked between them both and them stopped on the doctor " you know him?". The doctors pursed his lips and raised his brows. "Yep, Captain" the doctor saluted with two fingers. "Doctor" Jack smiled and nodded his head slightly.

However he soon turned to look at clara again. "And _who_ are you?" He said back in his flirtatious voice. Clara change her gaze from the doctor to Jack. "Clara, Clara Oswald"


	2. Chapter 2

She raised her hand to shake his, but he gently took it and kissed the back of it.  
The doctor gave Jack an annoyed glare- he knew that expression meaning 'no'. Jack smiled and gave Clara her hand back.

"So what brings you here doctor?" Jack implored, knowing all to well where ever the doctor is, trouble is on its way.

The doctors screwdriver stopped emitting its green glow and sonic wave.  
"Well, I've detected a large flow of artron energy nearby... Seems to be from a leakage" the doctor was dazed by his sonic wondering what it was pocking up.

Jack looked at his wrist "ah".

The doctors eyebrow furrowed as he turned to look at Jack.

He instantly knew where the energy had been coming from, even before Jack raised his arm to point out the obvious. The doctor sighed ever so slightly.

Clara looked very confused indeed. She couldn't see anything out of the ordinary with the mans arm, he wore a brown strap on it which Clara presumed was a snazzy watch or something.

Jack lowered his arm and corned a smile.

"It's broke, i never kept reference to the code, it's lucky you're here, doctor!"

The doctor rolled his eyes.

Then they eventually saw Clara's complete confusion to the situation. They sat in silence for a few seconds then Jack decided to explain.

Jack was pointing to the 'watch' on his hand "It's called a vortex manipulator, lets me travel through time, he's not the only one who can do it!"  
He gestured to the doctor, who had decided to get up and head back to the TARDIS.

Both companions followed suit.

"Come on it's like i've got a sports car and you've got a space hopper" the doctor argued.

"Yeah we've discussed how I bounce" then Jack reminisced about a previous discussion with Martha and the 10th incarnation of the man who stood in front of him.

"That was way back when I wore sand shoes" the doctor reminded him as he was about to open the TARDIS doors.

"Yeah and your brilliant spikes!" Jack joked.

Clara really wanted to join, and seen as she knew that doctor as well as all his predecessors, she decided to also participate in the description of the doctors tenth version.

"Don't forget the pin-strips!". Jack turned to look at her "you knew him back then too?" Clara smiled "I've seen every version".

Jack tried to figure out how but decided to drop the topic as he entered the TARDIS. The doctor pressed a switch and the lights illuminated the room.

"Oh, I see you've redecorated" the doctor smiled, joyful that he had noticed.

"I don't like it" Jack looked in disgust as he stared at the new interior of the best ship in the universe. He had really missed the TARDIS, the adventures and running down corridors!

The doctors mouth formed an 'o' showing that he had taken great offence to that comment. "Why? no one ever likes it do they"

The doctor set course back to Cardiff to drop Jack back off at Torchwood.

"We'll need to do something with that" the doctor pointed towards Jacks wrist.

The captain knew the doctor didn't like him to have it. "Please, let me keep it" he begged.

The doctor looked into Jacks eyes. "Fine, but no jumping around everywhere, because I know Jack and that thing" the doctor pointed his finger furiously towards Jacks manipulator "isn't supposed to be used to take you to space bars!"

Jack grinned and removed it for the doctor to fix.


End file.
